Against All Odds
by Isless
Summary: Después de tomar la decisión de permitir que Robin y Zelena regresen a Storybrooke, Regina decide enfocarse en proteger a Emma de la oscuridad.


—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Espetó entre dientes. Había escuchado perfectamente pero necesitaba escucharlo de _él_. ¿Cómo podía quedarse en silencio? Sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Zelena colocó sus manos sobre su vientre, sonriendo.

—¡Habla! —gritó.

Emma sintió el sobresalto de Lily a su lado. No le sorprendía, hasta ahora era ella la que había perdido la compostura, no Regina. Estaba claro que Regina tenía sus momentos, cuando la Reina se mostraba… pero esto… tenía que encontrar la manera de detenerlo y pronto. Justo como hizo con ella.

—Lo que dice Mari…

—Zelena, cariño —Corrigió la rubia.

Robin la miró haciendo una mueca antes de dirigirse a Regina nuevamente.

—Lo que dice Zelena es cierto. Sin magia el bebé no sobrevivirá.

Regina lo miró boquiabierta antes de cerrar los ojos, manteniendo las lágrimas al margen. No podría mostrarse débil delante de _ella_. Delante de los dos.

—Necesitamos regresar a Storybrooke, querida hermana. _Nuestro_ hijo —remarcó, entrelazando su brazo con el de Robin, que se mantuvo inmóvil para su sorpresa—, lo necesita.

—¿Robin? —Oh no. Su voz se quebró en esas silabas.

—Regina… sé que esto es…

—Cállate. No digas una palabra más. —Se dirigió a Zelena ahora—. Si crees que permitiré que regreses a Storybrooke, oh que equivocada estás.

—No se trata de mí. Lo pedimos por nuestro hijo.

La sonrisa de Zelena provocó que todo su cuerpo se encendiera. Sentía su magia por las venas, por cada centímetro de su piel. No era posible en un lugar sin magia y aun así…. Podría matarla, sacarle el corazón y sentir sus cenizas entre sus dedos, lo podría hacer. No importara que no tuviera magia; no la necesitaba… podría hacerlo con sus propias manos.

—¿Regina?

Escuchó la voz de Emma pero no hizo caso.

—Es mi hijo —dijo Robin con otra mueca.

Se sintió enferma por varios segundos; la sensación de repugnancia se había hecho presente lo suficiente para abrirle los ojos: Robin era un hombre de honor… nunca abandonaría a su hijo aunque la madre fuera Zelena.

Regina lo miró de hito en hito y se dio la vuelta saliendo de aquel asco de lugar.

¡Regina! —Llamó Emma, apartando a Lily a un lado, siguiendo a la mujer.

Regina descendía por las escaleras tan rápido que parecía flotar. No se detendría y Emma lo sabía.

—Espera, ¡Espera! —Atrapó su brazo, deteniéndola.

Regina permaneció inmóvil cuando Emma la soltó. La rubia tragó en seco sin saber qué hacer. Algo en su interior la llevó a seguirla pero no había pensado en lo que podría decir o cómo ayudarla.

—No pueden regresar a Storybrooke —dijo con un tono firme—. Especialmente ella. Espero que no hayas olvidado lo que pasó la última vez que estuvo allí.

—Robin no regresará sin ella.

Regina dio una bocanada de aire, cerrando sus manos en un puño antes de girarse, quedando cara a cara con Emma. Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro, pero mantuvo su cabeza en alto.

—No lo permitiré. No permitiré que regresen. Los dos.

—El autor puede arreglarlo, puede reescribir tu historia.

Regina rio entre dientes, apartando la mirada de la mujer.

—Las cosas cambiaron. ¿Acaso no estabas presente cuando Zelena dijo que espera un hijo de Robin, Miss Swan?

—¿En serio? ¿Miss Swan? ¿Ya regresamos a eso…?

—Aunque el autor pueda reescribir mi maldita vida, Robin nunca me lo perdonaría.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A borrar ese hijo. Tienes idea de cómo me… —Se tragó las palabras—. Las cosas han tomado un giro inesperado. Mi hermanastra ha estado viviendo con mi "verdadero amor" y ahora —rio con amargura—. Espera un hijo suyo. Ha ganado. Zelena ha ganado; me ha quitado el único final feliz que tenía.

—Eso no es cierto. No necesitas a Robin para ser feliz, Regina. Tu felicidad no depende de una persona, no debería.

—Lo irónico es que sí. Sí necesito mi final feliz. El tiempo que tuve con Robin, con Roland… ha sido lo más cercando que he tenido a un final feliz. Pero tú no entenderías eso, tienes a tus padres… el pirata. Tienes tu final feliz.

—Regina… —. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo la mujer; estaba descargando su ira en ella. Y aunque no le creyera, sí la entendía. Comprendía su dolor, tal vez no en la misma magnitud pero sí comprendía.

—Las cosas para mí nunca mejoraran, Miss Swan. Ser infeliz es mi destino, el precio a pagar. Por un tiempo me convencí de que no era así, que no tenía que ser de este modo. Pero todas las probabilidades están en mi contra. Fue erróneo de mi parte pensar que algún día mi historia podría tener un final feliz.

Emma estaba a punto de negarlo todo pero notó cómo Regina intentaba controlar el temblor de sus manos, cerrándolas con más fuerza.

—Hey, Emma. Ya no aguanto más estar sola con esos dos. —Lily se apoyó en la pared, cruzando los brazos, exasperada—. ¿Para cuándo me llevaras a Storybrooke?

—Qué insolencia… —susurró Regina entre dientes, lo suficiente para que Emma lo escuchara aunque esa no había sido la intención.

—Espera en el carro, Lily.

—¿Eso significa que ya?

—Espera en el carro. —repitió con un tono más fuerte.

—Regina.

Todas dirigieron la mirada hacia el hombre. Lily resopló y se apresuró al carro, no quería estar un segundo más en el medio de ese drama.

—Regina, necesitamos hablar.

Emma estudió la mujer por varios segundos y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta cuando Regina asintió.

—Estaré en el carro… si me necesitas solo… estaré allí.

* * *

—Creo que he visto suficiente por un día —comentó Lily.

—Jum. Espera a que llegues a Storybrooke.

—¿Qué con ellos? —Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de Regina y Robin que parecían estar discutiendo.

—Larga historia.

—No tengo nada que hacer. Tengo tiempo.

—Él es su amor verdadero. Ya conociste a su hermanastra y creo que ya puedes conectar el resto.

—Amor verdadero ¿en serio? Y la hermanastra espera un hijo de él… vaya lío.

—Las cosas buenas nunca se consiguen fácil, especialmente para los villanos… aunque ya no sea una.

—¿En serio crees eso?

Emma no le estaba prestando atención. Al instante que vio a Robin entrar en el edificio otra vez, abrió a puerta del carro y se apresuró hacia la mujer.

—¿Estás bien? —Se dio cuenta que había preguntado la pregunta equivocada al instante que salió de su boca. Y si le hubiera quedado alguna duda, la mirada amenazadora pero a la vez dolida de Regina se lo hubiera dejado más que claro.

—La falta de tacto es algo que corre en la familia, presumo.

—Regina…

—Irán a Storybrooke. Se quedaran en el bosque. Zelena intenta algo y estarán afuera en un segundo, me haré cargo de ello personalmente.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de pensar?

—Expectativas poco realistas —replicó con socarronería—. Robin se siente obligado a estar a su lado, está aturdido con la verdad que se ha presentado.

—Entendible… hasta hace unos minutos pensaba que vivía con su esposa. ¿Estás segura de esto?

—Este ha sido el final de mi historia de amor. Además, tengo otras cosas por las cual preocuparme.

—¿Ah sí, como qué? —Esta actitud viniendo de Regina era preocupante. Emma la estudió detenidamente… no podía permitir que diera un paso atrás y que la Reina diera uno hacia adelante.

—Asegurarme que no vayas al lado oscuro.

—¿En serio? —Sacudió la cabeza, mirándola aturdida—. Lo dices como si fuera un proyecto para distraerte de lo que acaba de pasar.

Regina, que caminaba hacia el auto, si así se le podría llamar a esa cosa de metal, se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta. Emma logró detenerse antes de colisionar con ella.

—Miss…

—¡Emma! —Quedó boquiabierta. No quería gritarlo, simplemente salió así de la nada. Regina ladeó la cabeza disimulando su sorpresa con éxito—. Lo siento. —Evitó mirarle a los ojos y se ajustó la chaqueta; la misma chaqueta roja por la cual la morena había cuestionado su buen gusto—. Nuestro camino ha sido muy largo, Regina. Entiendo que quieras gritar, golpear, joder hasta matar a alguien en estos momentos. Pero eso no es excusa para que te encierres conmigo, para que me vuelvas a llamar de ese modo.

—¿En qué momento dejé de estar 'encerrada' contigo? Como tan elocuentemente lo pones.

—No te seguiré este juego. En serio no puedo —confesó, exasperada e irritada—. Lo único que quiero hacer es ayudarte, por favor permíteme ayudarte.

La mirada de morena se suavizó por unos segundos hasta que escuchó el abrir de la puerta detrás de Emma. La rubia se giró y siguió con la mirada a la 'familia' hasta que entraron en el auto de Robin.

—Emma —murmuró Regina y esta la miró a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que sintió una sensación de Déja Vú; recordando aquel momento cuando Henry se perdió en las minas—. No eres un proyecto. Solo quiero proteger tu corazón de la oscuridad. —Suspiró, mirando de reojo a Robin—. No quiero que termines como yo. —Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al auto pero Emma la detuvo nuevamente, sosteniendo su brazo.

—Quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

Regina ahogó una carcajada. No era necesario que se girara para que Emma pudiera ver las lágrimas que tanto se ha esforzado en controlar.

—Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿No crees? Ya es un camino que conozco muy bien. La oscuridad ya me hizo suya hace mucho tiempo y a veces es lo único que he tenido. La llevo siempre conmigo, latente pero presente. Vivo sabiendo que no me he deshecho de ella; mi corazón sigue teniendo sus rastros. El protegerte de la oscuridad es una de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer, que está en mis manos. Tú eres mi prioridad en estos momentos —declaró.

—Pero Regina…

—Ya he tomado una decisión, Emma.

—Te prometí que te ayudaría. —Regina volvió a detenerse, girándose esta vez para mirar a la mujer—. Que te ayudaría a encontrar tu final feliz. Te lo mereces. Sé que las cosas ahora no podría ir peor —Miró hacia el auto de Robin, que las miraba atentamente. Regina aguantaba la respiración, escuchando—. No me detendré hasta que lo tengas… esa es mi prioridad.

—Suerte con eso, Miss… Emma.

Emma se quedó clavada en el lugar con los brazos al lado de su cuerpo, mirando como Regina se sentó en el asiento al lado del pasajero, ignorando cualquier cosa que Lily le había comenzado a decir. En el otro carro estaba Robin con su patética cara y Zelena con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Este será un viaje largo… —susurró para sí misma.

 **A.N:** Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de SwanQueen y es más para probar sus aguas, no se si tendrá continuación, supongo que dependerá de ustedes. Al menos me he quitado la picazonsita por escribir algo de estas dos ;).


End file.
